Hotel Rexford
(interior) }} Hotel Rexford is a location in Goodneighbor in 2287. This is the base of operations for Marowski. Background Hotel Rexford provides lodging for travelers and scavengers stopping in Goodneighbor and has been in business at least since 2247, when Clair Hutchins became the manager.ClairHutchins.txt - "I have been working in this hotel for over forty years, and this is NOT how I imagined spending my retirement." Chem dealer Marowski runs the hotel and also uses it as a front for his chem running operations. Back its heyday, the hotel catered to a more sophisticated crowd and parties were thrown often.ClairHutchins.txt - " Mister Marowski. You should have seen him in his day. This place used to be flowing with high-end chems, beautiful clients, and ooh.. the parties." Although the place's glamour has since faded, Marowski and a small group of people stay around to keep it open. Layout The hotel has an entry area where the Sole Survivor can rent a room, an office with Marowski in it, a second floor with nothing of note and a third floor with rooms and the Vault-Tec rep. Additionally, there is a basement with Fred Allen's terminal and minor loot, as well as a locked room in the first floor's western stairway with a steamer trunk and two ammunition boxes. Inhabitants * Marowski - Major chem supplier in the area. If the player character completed Diamond City Blues by leaving Trish alive then Marowski will recognize them as the person who stole his chems, even if Cooke killed Trish - He will demand restitution of 2,000 caps and give the player character a week to get it. A difficult persuasion check can lower it to 1,000. Refusing causes him to kick the player character out of his office. If the player character has killed Trish, he seems not to recognize them and spouts generic responses instead. * Vault-Tec rep - Pre-War ghoul refugee from Sanctuary Hills. The player character can speak to the rep about themself and their experience with Vault 111 and he will share what happened to himself when the bombs fell. If the player character wishes to help him out, they must pass a speech check (easy) to convince the rep into joining them in Sanctuary Hills. * Fred Allen - Local chem peddler working for Marowski. He can give the player character a miscellaneous quest to retrieve toxic gas from HalluciGen, Inc. * Clair Hutchins - Hotel manager. She rents rooms and gives the player character some history of the hotel. * Rufus Rubins - The town's local handyman. He offers the quest Trouble Brewin' and junk, among other general wares for sale. * Stan Slavin - Marowski's bodyguard. * Hotel worker - Cleaning lady hired by the hotel seeking Fred's chem stash. Notable loot * Live & Love issue #8 - On the bar to the right of the entrance. * Fred Allen's password - On Fred Allen's person and located in his room in the basement, under the stairs. Gives access to his terminal. * Hotel registry password - A holotape on a shelf under Clair Hutchins's counter. * Join the Railroad - Sat in the second sink in the ladies' bathroom on the main floor. Appearances Hotel Rexford appears only in Fallout 4. Gallery HotelRexford-Entrance-Fallout4.jpg|Entrance HotelRexford-Lobby-Fallout4.jpg|Lobby HotelRexford-LobbyAbove-Fallout4.jpg|Lobby from the second floor HotelRexford-Room-Fallout4.jpg|Rentable room HotelRexford-Marowski-Fallout4.jpg|Marowski's room HotelRexford-Basement-Fallout4.jpg|Basement HotelRexford-Bar-Fallout4.jpg|Bar Hotel Rexford.jpg|Building FO4 Live & Love in Hotel Rexford.png|Live & Love Join the Railroad Holotape.jpg|Join the Railroad holotape in the sink Hotel_registry_password.jpg|Hotel registry password Category:Goodneighbor buildings Category:Boston buildings Category:Hotels es:Hotel Rexford ru:Отель «Рексфорд» uk:Готель «Рексфорд»